As a semiconductor device, there is a semiconductor device in which a stacked body formed of two or more semiconductor chips are stacked on a substrate (chip-on-chip type). In the semiconductor chip located in the stacked body, a through via called a through silicon via (TSV), for example, is formed, and a metal electrode joined to the through via is provided. Then, as a result of the metal electrodes of the semiconductor chips being joined to one another, the chips are electrically connected to one another. In the uppermost of the plurality of the stacked semiconductor chips, a rewiring film (e.g., RDL: Re-Distribution Layer) connected to the electrode is formed along with a protective film.
On the substrate, a plurality of solder bumps are formed, and each solder bump and the electrodes in the rewiring film located on the uppermost semiconductor chip are brought together by turning the stacked body upside down to enable a flip-chip type connection, and resin molding is performed on the joined structure, whereby a semiconductor device is completed.